The preparation of a lofted non-woven material is a well characterised procedure in industry and it is a basic product for use in manufacture of furniture where it is usually placed immediately beneath the decorative fabric covering. One area in which furniture has been required to be improved in recent years is in the flammability of the constituent materials. Thus the flammability of the lofted non-woven material is of considerable importance in meeting the standards imposed by Governmental Agencies for reasons of safety.